heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of comics based on films
This is a list of comics based on films. Often a film becomes successful, popular or attains cult status and the franchise produces spin-offs that may include comics. The comics can be direct adaptations of the film, a continuation of the story using the characters, or both. Comics allow a degree of flexibility which can result in crossovers with other film characters as well as those from comics. In particular, the Aliens and Predator comics have crossed over with The Terminator, Superman, Batman, Judge Dredd and Green Lantern. There are a number of companies that specialise in licensed properties, including Dark Horse, Titan, Avatar and Dynamite Entertainment. With the bigger series the license can often pass between a number of companies over the history of the title. Comics Comics based on films include: : **''Aliens'' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **''Batman/Aliens'' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **''Predator'' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **''Superman/Aliens'' **'' '' **'' '' **''WildC.A.T.s/Aliens'' *''Alien Nation'' *''Army of Darkness'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Bambi'' *''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' *''The Black Hole'' *''Blade Runner'' *''Buckaroo Banzai'' *''Buffy'' *''Child's Play'' *Clive Barker: **''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' **''Clive Barker's Nightbreed'' **''Hellraiser/Nightbreed: Jihad'' *Cloverfield **''Cloverfield/Kishin'' *''Cool World'' *''Creepshow'' *''The Dark Crystal'' *''Darkman'' *''Death Walks the Streets'' *''Dee Snider's Strangeland: Seven Sins'' *The Devil's Rejects: ** Top Secret Clown Business''http://horror.about.com/od/books/gr/bk_tdr_topsec.htm ** ''Psycho Babble''http://horror.about.com/od/books/gr/bk_tdr_psycho.htm *Dr. Giggles'' *''Final Destination'' *''The Fountain'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''Friday the 13th'' *''Fright Night'' *''Fright Night II'' *[[wikipedia:Living Dead#Romero's Dead series|George A. Romero's Dead series]]: **''George A. Romero's Night of the Living Deadhttp://www.nightofthelivingdead.ws/ **George A. Romero's Dawn of the Dead'' IDW Publishing **''George A. Romero's Land of the Dead'' IDW Publishing **''The Death of Death'' **''Escape of the Living Dead'' Escape of the Living Dead - Avatar Press **''Plague of the Living Deadhttp://www.plagueofthelivingdead.com/ *Ghostbusters: **Ghostbusters: Legion'' **''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Godzilla'' *''Halloween'' *''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' *Highlander: **''Highlander'' **''Highlander: Way of the Sword'' *''The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning'' *''House II: The Second Story'' *''Inception: The Cobol Job'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Indiana Jones: ** ''Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix ** Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny ** Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods *''Jurassic Park'' *''King Kong'' *''Krull'' *''Labyrinth'' *''The Last Starfighter'' *''A Life Less Ordinary'' *''The Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe tie-in comics *''The Matrix'' *''Meteor Man'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Ninja Scroll'' *''Pathfinder'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Push'' *''Razorback'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Robert Kurtzman's Beneath The Valley of The Rage'' *RoboCop: **''Frank Miller's RoboCop'' **''RoboCop versus The Terminator'' * Saw: Rebirth *''Scarface'' *''Seven'' *''Serenity'' **''Those Left Behind'' **''Better Days'' *''Shaun of the Dead'' *''Shrek'' *''Southland Tales: The Prequel Saga: ** ''Two Roads Diverge ** Fingerprints ** The Mechanicals *''Species'' *''Star Wars'' **''Star Wars: Crimson Empire'' **''Star Wars: Empire'' **''Star Wars: Rebellion'' **''Shadows of the Empire'' **''Star Wars Tales'' *''Starship Troopers'' *''Stormbreaker'' *''Sukiyaki Western: Django'' *The Terminator: **''RoboCop versus The Terminator'' **''Superman vs. The Terminator'' **''Terminator'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' *''The Thing'' *''Time Bandits'' *''The Time Machine'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''Total Recall'' *''Toxic Avenger'' *Transformers: **''Transformers: The Movie'' **''Transformers: The Animated Movie'' **''Transformers: Movie Adaptation'' **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Movie Adaptation'' *''Tron'' *''Underworld'' IDW Publishing *View Askewniverse: **''Bluntman and Chronic'' **''Chasing Dogma'' **''Clerks'' ** "Jay and Silent Bob in Walt Flanagan's Dog" *''Wallace and Gromit'' *''The Warriors'' *''Willow'' }} See also *Lists of comics based on media **List of comics based on fiction **List of comics based on television programs **List of comics based on video games *Lists of media based on comics **List of films based on comics **List of video games based on comics **List of television programs based on comics *Lists of films based on media **List of films based on short fiction **List of films based on poems **List of films based on comic strips **List of films based on video games **List of films based on television programs *Lists of media based on films **List of television programs based on films References Category:Comics based on films Films, comics based on Comics Category:Lists